1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a source driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a source driver for a display system.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a device which displays images by controlling transmittance of incident light emitted from a light source using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules and polarization characteristics of a polarizer. Recently, the application of LCD has expanded since lightweight, slim size, high resolution and large screen size can be implemented in LCD which have low power consumption.
In general, LCD have a narrow viewing angle as compared to other display devices because light is transmitted only along a light transmitting axis of liquid crystal molecules to display images. Various technologies to improve the viewing angle of an LCD have been studied. One of the technologies is aligning liquid crystal molecules perpendicular to a substrate, forming a cutout or protrusion pattern respectively on a pixel electrode and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode, in which distorting an electric field between the two electrodes forms multi-domain structure and improves the viewing angle.
Although such method shows better contrast, however, the visibility, the viewing angle, the cross talk phenomenon, and particularly the side-visibility is still unacceptable.